Tale Of a Brother and Sister's Life and Future
by Alex McGarrett23
Summary: A tale of a brother and sister's life and future.


Ms. Jordan: OK, class time for quite reading. We also have two new students with us today. Please welcome Alex Hale and his sister Katty that they are welcome here.

Tom: Hi, my name is Tom. This is my brother Sam.

Katty: Hi, Tom, Sam. I'm Katty and this Alex my brother.

Me: Hi, Tom and Sam.

Sam: What is wrong with Alex?

Ms. Jordan: Sam, that is not nice.

Katty: It's ok he gets all the time. He is mute, has ADHD and OCD.

Sam: oh ok.

Kathy: Hi, my name is Kathy. Nice to meet you both and welcome to Hawaii.

Katty: Hi, Kathy. Thank you for welcoming us. He also doesn't like to be touched.

Ms. Jordan: OK, I will keep that in mind

Katty: ok Ms. Jordan if you need help talking to Alex I can help you. I can sign to him.

Ms. Jordan: thank you Katty

Lisa: Hi, my name is Lisa my brother is out sick today. His name is Derek. He is the bully in this school.

Katty: hi, Lisa. I hope he gets better. Thank you for the warning. Alex look at me please.

Me: I heard Katty.

Katty: OK just making sure you heard that.

Ms. Jordan: What is he doing on his laptop that principle said he brought from home to use instead of the schools computers.

Katty: he likes to write down what everyone is saying it helps him keep up with everything that's going on.

Ms. Jordan: oh ok. The Principle is coming today to talk to us about you and Alex. If that is ok with you guys?

Katty: Alex is that ok with you?

Me; It's fine with by me Katty.

Ms. Jordan: what is he doing?

Katty: he is listening to music that keeps him calm during these types of situations

Ms. Jordan: oh ok.

Mr. Thornsley: Hi, Ms. Jordan. Hi class.

Ms. Jordan: Hi. Principle Thornsley.

Class: HI Principle Thornsley

Me: Hi Principle Thornsley

Katty: Alex said Principle Thornsley

Thornsley: Is it ok if I take to the class about you guys today and then have a assembly tomorrow?

Katty: Sure sir

Lisa: you don't need to call him sir.

Katty: Oh. I'm Sorry. It wont happen again.

Thornsley: Lisa its fine. Katty its ok. They just never have heard anyone say sir after finishing with sir before here in school.

Katty: oh ok, we would always get beat by our father if we didn't I guess it

just stuck with us sir.

Thornsley oh. Its ok. Alex are you ok.

Katty: Alex are you ok? The Principle asked if you are okay?

Me: yes Katty, Principle Thornsley sir. I am fine sir.

Katty: We don't have to call him that if we don't want to Alex.

Me: Katty, dad would beat us if we didn't you know that.

Katty: I know Alex. But we have to stand up to him eventually.

Me: No. We don't Katty.

Thornsley: what did he say Katty?

Katty: He said we can't stand up to our father.

Thornsley: What does your father do to you both at home?

Me: NO!!!!

Katty: Alex, I'm going to tell him then I'll protect you when we get home ok.

Me: NOO!!!!

Katty: YES!

Me: fine but I'll protect you this time! No arguing with me on this please.

Katty: ok

Thornsley: what's wrong?

Katty: Our dad before we moved here killed our mom in front of us and we ran away but he found us at a bus station and dragged us back home. He beat me until Alex jumped on him and punched him the face for hitting me. So our dad threw me in a chair and handcuffed to it. Our dad was a cop in New York. He made me watch as he beat Alex and Alex fought back with everything he had but it wasn't enough. He broke Alex's right wrist, seven ribs, his left arm in three places, fractured his skull and put Alex in a coma for six months. The doctors asked our dad what happened he lied to them. A female Doctor asked me when my father was with Alex. I told her the truth. We have videos of all of this. Alex is a genius he planted cameras when our dad went to work. He saved to his phone and hid it when our dad found the cameras, after he got home the night he put Alex and Me in the hospital. The doctors put me in the same room with Alex so I could be near him just in case our father came back and he did he hit Alex a couple of times before hospital Security pulled him off. Alex flat lined. Sorry excuse for a second. Alex what's wrong?

Thornsley: What's wrong Katty?

Katty: I don't know?

Me: Dad, is mad Katty! We weren't supposed to be here!

Katty: Alex breathe everything is fine. Just relax and listen to your music.

Thornsley: Katty what's is wrong?

Katty: Alex is having a panic attack. Our dad is mad that we are at school instead of at home cooking dinner for him.

Me: Katty I don't want to go home anymore can we run away again please!

Katty: no, Alex we are going to the police this time.

Me: What are they going they let loose the last they arrested him.

Katty: this is a different place Alex. We have to try again instead of running away.

Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thornsley: if makes you and Alex feel better I could take you to the police after school?

Katty: Alex will that make you feel better?

Me: ok

Katty: ok. Now back to the story. Alex flat lined. He almost died because our father got pissed off that Alex had installed cameras in the house. The police were called but they let him go because he was friends with Chief of Police in New York. The doctors wouldn't let him visit me or Alex. He said fine. I hope my son dies. I cried because he wished my brother died. So I got up out my hospital bed a kicked him groin. He was pissed when he got up so I ran to the doctor who was near my brother and the doctor stood in the way of me and brother so our father couldn't reach us. Six months later Alex woke and he couldn't talk and it scared me. But the doctors found out why Alex couldn't talk. Our father crushed his Larynx but he can still breathe because they repaired it but he wont speak. Doctor the gave Alex and I a sign Language teacher so we can talk to each other. He is a fast learner. We were placed in protective custody in the hospital because has PTSD. He hates in when touch him. He will fight with anyone and everyone. Doctor didn't discover Alex had PTSD until one of the male Nurses touched Alex he went off on the male nurse. The doctor came in and Alex had the male nurse on the ground in a choke hold. The doctor finally got Alex to release him but the male nurse went a got a sedative and Alex isn't allowed to sleep or he could go into another coma of the severe trauma on his brain that our dad inflicted on him six months prior. Alex will take a twenty minute nap with me supervising him. But he cant sleep any longer than twenty minutes at a time. Our dad came to the hospital told the doctors that he had a job offer here in Hawaii and we had move here in two days. He asked if Alex would be ok for Air travel. The doctor said yes. But Alex should be here with doctors who understand him and his condition. Our said ok get him ready for travel in two days. One of the doctors said ok because he to had a job offer here in Hawaii so he told our dad one condition. That he sat with them to monitor Alex. Our said "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN WHERE YOU SIT AS LONG AS I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE OF HIM ON THE DAMN PLANE!" The doctor said ok. Our dad got four tickets for the flight. In first class. We had first class to ourselves so Alex got up and walked around first class until our dad got annoyed that Alex wouldn't sit still. So he got up and went after Alex but Alex took off around first class and ran into a Navy Seal who was moved to first class. I ran to Alex before our dad got to him and said sorry for Alex and Navy Seal said it was ok and held out his hand and waited until Alex took it and he helped him up. I turned around and our dad was still coming at Alex and taped Alex's shoulder and told him and I ran to the doctor and told him to but I was to late dad had ahold of Alex and hit three times before the Seal turned to a sound of screaming in first class to see our dad hitting Alex. The Seal captured our dads hand and threw him away from Alex hand helped Alex to his feet but our dad was coming back after Alex and Alex ran behind the Seal. The Seal protected Alex like no one has ever before. He asked the flight attendant if their were four seats in coach? She said Yes. The Seal asked she could me, Alex, the doctor and himself to coach. She sure is everything ok. The Seal said it is now. So we went to coach and Alex wouldn't let anyone near him but the Seal the entire flight and the Seal asked the doctor what was wrong with my brother and the doctor looked me for approval to discuss Alex's medical problem him. I said yes. The doctor the Seal that Alex PTSD from a sever beating that put him in a coma for six months that his father put him. He just woke up two weeks ago. The Seal was about to get up and go after our father but Alex was taking a twenty minute nap and when the Seal moved Alex jumped up and started rocking back and forth until the Seal told him he wasn't leaving yet. So Alex settled pretty quickly. After the flight landed the Seal cared Alex off the plane and our came over and Alex buried his head into the Seal's shoulder. So the Seal said to our father. " If hear that you hurt either one of these kids again I will break you and throw in jail for the rest of your miserable life do you understand me?" Our father said " I understand" but three days after that he hit us repeatedly and he told us if we talked or told anyone he would kill us. Alex froze at that statement and ran out the door the best he could after the beating he took, our father caught him drug him back into the house and threw him in his room. Yesterday he told we would start school and Alex and I were happy that we can go back to school. So yesterday we went to bed early and got this morning to come here.

Thornsley: I am taking you both to the police after school.

Katty: Thank you. Alex are you ok.

Me: I'm fine Katty

Ms. Jordan: ok lets read a book for the next ten minutes and relax a bit ok.

Class: ok Ms. Jordan

Ms. Jordan: ok class school is over have a nice day.

Katty: we will Ms. Jordan see you tomorrow

Ms. Jordan: see you guys tomorrow

Thornsley: You guys ready?

Katty: Alex are you ready?

Me: Yes, are you?

Katty: Yes, we are ready sir.

Thornsley: ok. We are going to HPD to report him ok?

Katty: NO, our father works at HPD. Is


End file.
